poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of the Mime Princess
This is how the birth of the Mime Princess goes in The Mime (CTaRAoMToLaCN). finds Odette sad Sci-Ryan: Odette. Why are you so sad? Odette: Fred has been akumatized, Sci-Ryan. I hope my student can stop him. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And if you get turned into a Mime. a thought translator on Odette's chest Here. The voice options are Milly from Learning Land, Dayu from Power Rangers: Samurai, or Ansem, A.K.A, Xehanort's Heartless. Odette: Thanks. I hope I can see Derek again. pats Sci-Ryan and walks off sadly. Meanwhile, in Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Looks like a princess is sad because of something. Hawk Moth: That's What I like. Maybe you can send an Akuma to her. Repulsa fills the Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Time to fly, my Little Akuma. And give the Swan Princess a dream come true. Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ryan. I know you know if Megatron is evil, I'll protect Ivy like Bertram protects Sunset. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Say. Ever heard about Rusty Rivets? Odette looks at a photo of her love, Prince Derek Odette: I hope I can see Derek again. the Akuma Whoa. A butterfly. Akuma lands on Odette's necklace and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Mime Princess. I am Ryan Repulsa. I did see you have a love for Prince Derek. Well. I can hook you up with the powers of the Mime. You may look like a mime, but they cannot silence you and you can still talk with that thought translator device on your chest. In return, you need to find the Miraculous and the Matrix and bring them to me and my partner in return. So. Are you ready to give the folks a show they will not forget? Odette: the dial to the voice option "Milly from Learning Land" Yeah. Everyone will love me preform. lets the Akuma consume her and she becomes the Mime Princess The Mime Princess: Let's start the show. mimics a mallet and smashs a car. Meanwhile Crash Bandicoot: Cool. This Rusty Rivets is cool. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess he is a fine friend. And an inventor in his homeworld. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yeah. a tire rolling Is that tire mean that Odette has been akumatized or is it from a friend named Ariel Arach? gasps and have a flashback about Ariel Arach Ariel Arach: Ryan F-Freeman: mutagen fell on Ariel Arach Ryan F-Freeman: Airel! Are you ok? Airel Arach: Yes, Ryan. she starts to mutate Ryan F-Freeman: Ariel! What is happening to you? Ariel Arach: reality Ryan F-Freeman: Ariel... Rikki: Ryan? You ok? Crash Bandicoot: I got this. Ryan Come on, Ryan! Snap out of this! Ryan on the head Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch! Thank you, Crash. I needed that. Rikki: From what Human Crash asked, I think Odette has been akumatized. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Guys, go find Thomas. Crash Bandicoot: Right. Crash Bandicoot (EG): You got it. and Human Crash set off to Thomas while Ryan hides behind a tree Ryan F-Freeman: Time to transform. Rikki, spots on! flies into Ryan's bracelet and Ryan becomes Ladyan. Meanwhile, to Mattis and her friends Hiro: Mattis T. Monkey: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes